Thank You for Everything
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Dia selalu ada saat orang yang sangat kusayangi meninggalkanku, dia ada saat aku jatuh, sedih, sendirian, dan sangat membutuhkan seseorang, namun ia tak pernah tau perasaanku padanya. Ia telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, namun ia memilih orang lain. Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi tidak bisa, sebesar itu kah cintaku padanya? Hingga membuat keajaiban yang sangat tak terduga.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Halo semua, salam kenal ya! Akiko author baru di fandom ini! Jadi mohon bantuannya, _sumimasen _kalau ada _typo_, ceritanya garing, abal, dan jelek, jadi tolong bantu Akiko mengoreksi karena Akiko kalau baca terlalu keenakkan jadi gk kerasa klo ada typo, oke gak usah lama-lama lagi.

**_:;~Happy Reading~;:_**

* * *

_**Thank You for Everything**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Lucy.H & Natsu.D**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Prolog**_

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Pagi yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari, burung-burung berkicauan dimana-mana, ayam berkokok, serta matahari yang sudah terang menandakan orang-orang untuk segera beraktifitas, namun berbeda dengan perempuan yang bermarga Heartfilia ini, ia masih tertidur lelap di kasurnya yang berukuran king size itu.

"Hoamm..." Perempuan bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lucy! Apa kamu sudah bangun jika sudah cepat mandi! Mama sudah siapkan sarapan!"teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah yang ternyata adalah Mamanya Lucy.

"Ya!" Jawab Lucy.

**_:;'-Lucy POV-';:_**

Aku pun segera pergi kekamar mandi, setelah selesai aku pun segera mengenakan seragam sekolah baruku dan kalian pasti bisa tebak kalau sebenarnya ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah tentu tidak boleh terlambat dan sekolah ini adalah sekolah faforitku namanya adalah Fairy Tail junior _high school_, dan asal kalian tahu itu adalah sekolah yang sangat elit jadi wajar banyak yang ingin masuk kesana tapi aku beruntung karena bisa masuk kesana, kalau aku ceritakan semua nanti aku bisa telat dihari pertamaku ini. Aku pun turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama ayah dan mamaku.

Nama ayahku adalah Jude Heartfilia dan mamaku Layla Heartfilia, mereka berdua sangat baik dan sangat menyayangiku aku senang mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka, keluarga kami mempunyai banyak perusahaan bahkan hingga keluar negeri, keluargaku sangatlah terkenal, kata ayah dia mempunyai teman yang sangat baik dan katanya anaknya akan bersekolah di Fairy Tail _junior_ _high school_ kalau tidak salah nama perusahaannya adalah Dragneel. Keluargaku sangat bekecukupan bahkan kalau dibilang lebih dari sangat dan bisa kalian pikirkan rumahku seperti kerajaan kamarku saja sudah seperti lapangan sepak bola, walau begitu aku, ayah, dan mamaku lebih memilih hidup sederhana, perusahaan ku di kota Magnolia ada dua yaitu Love and Lucky dan Heartfilia.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku pergi kesekolah naik bus karena jarak rumah dan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh tapi agak jauh jika hanya berjalan kaki. Kalau tidak salah teman lamaku atau bisa disebut sahabat lamaku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku namanya Yukino Aguria dan Sting Eucliffe, karena mendengar berita menyenangkan itu aku menjadi sangat besemangat.

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Sesampainya mata karamel Lucy tertuju pada papan besar berwarna emas dipinggirannya disamping kanan dan kiri ada ukiran peri dengan ekor ukiran itu cukup besar dan di tengah-tengah terdapat tulisan _Welcome To Fairy Tail Junior High School_, setelah Lucy pun berjalan kedalam aula sekolah, dan aula itu sangat besar dan disana ada papan pengumuman, namun sayangnya papan itu penuh dengan murid-murid, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi Lucy pun berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman yang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang setelah melihat ia masuk kelas 7B atau kelas 1-2, di hari pertama ini ia masuk jam delapan tepat dan sekarang masih jam tujuh tepat ia tak tahu ingin menunggu dimana, akhirnya ia memmutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat sekitar dan sekarang ia berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang sangat luas disini ramai bahkan sangat akhirnya Lucy memutuskan pergi ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya terdapat laki-laki berambut _pinky_ sedang tertidur pulas.

'Argh...! sial apa tidak ada satu tempat tanpa orang, hah... ya sudah lah lagi pula dia sedang tertidur pulas.' Gumam Lucy.

Lucy pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana, duduk dengan tenang sambil mengekuarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sesuatu itu adalah novel, ya membaca novel adalah salah satu hobinya dan ia sudah mulai menulis novel pada umur 11 tahun, dengan nama Star LuckyFilia. Baru beberapa detik disana sepertinya laki-laki yang sedang tidur itu sudah menyadari keberadaan seseorang, perlahan ia bangkit dan membuka matanya, terlihat mata _onyx_ yang bersinar cerah dan indah.

"Hoamm..." Laki-laki yang berambut pinky itu bankit nampaknya ia terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali tentang keberadaan perempuan berambut blondie itu, dan apa kalian tahu yang terjadi saat si gadis _blonde _yang sedang duduk tenangnya mengetahui laki-laki berambut pinky itu bangun.

Satu

.

Dua

.

.

Tiga

.

.

.

"EHHH...!" teriak Lucy sangat kencang dan apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki pinky itu... ia hanya menutup telingannya sambil menutup matanya seperti ketakutan.

"Ugh... teriakanmu luar biasa pirang... melebihi mamaku yang mirip iblis itu." Kata laki-laki pinky itu.

**_:;'-Lucy POV-';:_**

Tunggu dulu jika dia bilang bahwa teriakanku luar biasa melebihi mamanya... dasar laki-laki tidak tahu diri kau HUH! Akan kubalas nanti lihat saja hahahahaha...

"APA?! DASAR KAU BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN ORANG TUAMU SENDIRI IBLIS DAN JIKA KAU BILANG BEGITU BERARTI AKU LEBIH DARI IBLIS BEGITU?! DAN INGAT! NAMAKU BUKAN PIRANG! **PINKY**!" teriakku dengan menekankan kata '**PINKY**'.

"Geez... baiklah kalau begitu _gomen gomen_... dan namaku bukan pinky ingat itu pirang." Kata Natsu sambil memanggil namaku dengan sebutan 'pirang' lagi.

'Tch menyebalkan bisanya hanya membuat orang kesal saja.' Gumamku dalam hati.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal pirang! Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"tanyanya sambil menunjukan grinsnya.

DEG!

'Eh... berarti dia anak dari pengusaha yang sudah menolong perusahaan keluargaku kalau begitu! Eh tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang ya? Apa jangan-jangan TIDAK LUCY! TIDAK! KAU BARU SAJA BERKENALAN DENGANNYA BAHKAN BELUM LEBIH DARI SEMENIT!' Gumamku dalam hati.

"Um... ano kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku ini.

"A... itu... y-ya aku tidak apa-apa dan oh iya namaku..." aku terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Lu-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Kataku agak gugup.

"Luigi." Katanya.

"Lucy." Kataku mengulang lagi namaku.

"Lu-Luigi?" katanya lagi dengan nada menanyakan sesuatu.

Aku pun memukul jidatku sambil menutup mata dan membuka mataku serta berkata. "Na-ma-ku L-U-C-Y." Ucapku sambil mengeja kata 'Lucy' atau bisa dibilang namaku.

"Lu..." katanya yang hanya menyebut setengah dari nama panggilanku.

"CY..." kataku melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu... CY!" katanya sambil meneriakkan 'CY' ketelingaku.

Aku hanya menutup telingaku dengan erat berharap aku tidak mendapat gangguan pada telinga.

"Kau aneh Luce." Kata Natsu dengan muka polosnya.

"AKU TIDAK ANEH TAU! DAN NAMAKU LUCY BUKAN LUCE!"

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

"Oh iya, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy.

"08.30, kelasmu memang dimana?" tanya Lucy

"7B." Jawab Natsu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Memang kau masuk kelas berapa Luce?"

"Sama sepertimu Natsu." Kata Lucy dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ambil tempat sebelum penuh oleh orang-orang!" kata Natsu yang sangat bersemangat sambil menunjukan grins terbaiknnya.

Lucy dan Natsu pun berjalan menuju kelas 7B tak disangka bahwa sekarang sudah ramai tetapi ada tempat kosong didekat jendela paling ujung dibarisan keempat, Natsu pun berlari kesana dan menaruh tasnya lalu ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berkata. "Luce disini!" seru Natsu yang membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya namun beberapa detik kemudian kelas kembali sepeti normal. Akhirnya Lucy mendekati Natsu sebenarnya ia agak bingung apa yang dimaksud Natsu dengan melambaikan tangan lalu berkata 'Luce disini!'.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Kau mau duduk besamaku?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Baiklah tapi satu bulan yang akan datang sepertinya aku akan pindah ketempat duduk yang lain." Kata Lucy, untuk kedua kalinya ia menerima tawaran teman-temannya, sebenarnya banyak orang yang ingin duduk bersama Lucy namun Lucy menolaknya walau dengan alasan yang kurang jelas, orang yang pertama duduk bersamanya hanyalah Sting, dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan saat ia sedih ia selalu menghiburnya dan sepertinya sekarang dia mulai menyukai Sting.

"Baiklah!" seru Natsu bersemangat.

Selama Lucy duduk ia hanya memandang jendela menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong namun beberapa saat kemudian ada beberapa siswi berteriak-teriak dan saat ia melihat terdapat sesosok laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat familiar dimatanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang itu.

"Yo Lucy, apa kabar?"

"Lucy-_san_ apa kabar? _Hisashiburidesu ne_."

**_:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:_**

* * *

**A/N : ****_Minna sumimasen! _****Maaf ya kalau pendek prolognya, Akiko gak tau minggu depan sibuk atau gak, kalau gak sibuk Akiko kirim satu minggu sekali hari minggu. ****_Minna-san_**** tolong review ya maaf kalau ceritanya garing . jelek.**

**Natsu : Huee... Luce siapa mereka!**

**Lucy : R-A-H-A-S-I-A!**

**Natsu : LUCY JAHAT! *Nangis di pojokan* AKIKO KASIH TAU AKU GAK MEREKA SIAPA! *Kasih death glare ke Akiko***

**Akiko : Heh... ini namanya pemaksaan, nanti kau juga tahu NATSU!**

**Natsu : Tapi aku mau taunya sekarang *Sambil nunjukin pupy eyes andalan Natsu***

**Akiko : Percuma pake pupy eyes, gak akan mempan!**

**Natsu : Ayolah beritahu AKU, atau...**

**Akiko : Atau?**

**Natsu : Atau ku BUNUH KAU! *Sambil bawa golok (Dapet dari mana itu golok?)***

**Lucy : NAT... SU! STOP! *Sambil death glare andalan***

**Natsu : Memang kenapa Luce!**

**Lucy : Nanti... kita gak tau kelanjutannya!**

**Natsu : Ahh... hahahaha... iya, aku lupa *Nepok jidat***

**Akiko : Yoshha! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi! Sebelumnya**

**Natsu, Lucy, Akiko : REVIEW PLEASE! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! MATA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucy Friend's

**A/N : Halo ****_minna-san_**** Akiko balik lagi, Akiko kirim hari ini karena pasti minggu gak akan bisa ngirim karena minggu depan UTS! Huwee cepet amat padahal baru masuk, udah sibuk banyak PR! Ah dari pada lama-lama meningan kita jawab review saja yaa!**

* * *

**:;'-Balasan Review-';:**

**RyuuKazekawa **

**Akiko : Hehehe... ya aku baru di fandom ini jadi mohon bantuannya, dan salam kenal. Ah... yang itu bukan salah tulis angka tapi gk ketulis Juniornya aku juga baru sadar pas Ryuu-****_san_**** meriview ****_gomen-gomen_****, ****_arigatou_**** udah mau nunggu.**

**karinalu**

**Akiko : Hoah! hebat tebakannya tepat . ****_Arigatou-arigatou_**

**Reka amelia**

**Akiko : ****_Arigatou_****jangan panggil aku kakak, serasa jadi tua deh! Hahaha bercanda, ne Reka-****_san _****jangan kaget kalau aku umurnya masih muda umurku baru 10 tahun . tapi tanggan 7 september jadi 11, ah biar aku tebak pasti pikirnya aku kelas 5 SD ya? Salah BESAR! aku kelas 6. Kok jadi Promosi ultah ya . kalau gitu ****_Arigatou._**

**nshawol56**

**Akiko : Hehe panggilnya apa aja Bella-****_san_**** yang penting aku punya nama. Tebakannya salah yang asli Sting dan Yukino. Nah ini sudah dilanjut ****_Arigatou _**** mau menunggu, Bella-_san_ ulang tahunnya sama kaya sahabat terbaikku ^^.**

* * *

** A/N : Yoshha sudah selesai balasan reviewny gk usah basa-basi lagi.**

**_:;~Happy Reading~;:_**

* * *

_**Thank You for Everything**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Lucy.H & Natsu.D**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"Baiklah tapi satu bulan yang akan datang sepertinya aku akan pindah ketempat duduk yang lain." Kata Lucy, untuk kedua kalinya ia menerima tawaran teman-temannya, sebenarnya banyak orang yang ingin duduk bersama Lucy namun Lucy menolaknya walau dengan alasan yang kurang jelas, orang yang pertama duduk bersamanya hanyalah Sting, dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan saat ia sedih ia selalu menghiburnya dan sepertinya sekarang dia mulai menyukai Sting.

"Baiklah!" seru Natsu bersemangat.

Selama Lucy duduk ia hanya memandang jendela menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong namun beberapa saat kemudian ada beberapa siswi berteriak-teriak dan saat ia melihat terdapat sesosok laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat familiar dimatanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang itu.

"Yo Lucy, apa kabar?"

"Lucy-_san_ apa kabar? _Hisashiburidesu ne_."

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Lucy Friend's **

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

"Kabarku baik bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Kabar kami sama denganmu." Ucap perempuan itu.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di depan bangku Natsu serta Lucy, sepertinya Lucy senang sekali terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu bahagia namun bahagia itu tidak selamanya ketika seseorang mengganggu Lucy dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang pasti mudah dijawab.

"Luce mereka siapa?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah polos.

Seketika mereka berdua pun melihat kebelakang dan memperkenalkan diri mereka sepertinya perempuan dan laki-laki itu mendengar apa yang Natsu tanyakan.

"Namaku Yukino Aguria _Yoroshiku_." Kata Yukino sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Namaku Sting Eucliffe." Ucap Sting sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel." Ucap Natsu sambil menunjukan grins nomor 1nya.

"Lalu kalian berdua siapanya Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Maksudmu Lucy, kami adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil." Ucap Sting.

Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya ber 'oh' ria saja, sementara Lucy hanya memandang langit seperti tadi, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lucy-_san_ apa yang kau lihat dari tadi?" tanya Yukino penasaran.

Yukino pun melihat kearah jendela namun tidak didapatinya apa pun.

"Um... aku hanya mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk novelku." Ucap Lucy tanpa memandang Yukino.

"Sepertinya berat juga menjadi novelis ya." Kata Yukino.

"Tentu saja sulit Yukino, jika kau ingin mencobanya, cobalah dan aku yakin 100% kau akan bertanya terus pada Lucy." Kata Sting sambil tertawa kecil.

"Geez... dasar meremehkan kau Sting, lagi pula kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal itu bila kau kesulitan." Ucap Yukino yang tak mau kalah.

"Hm... tentu tidak, kau tahu aku pernah mengikuti lomba menulis cerita saat TK! Dan juara 1, walau ceritanya..." Kata Sting sambil memberi jeda di kata-katanya tadi.

"Walau **cerita**nya apa HUH!?" kata Yukino sambil menekan kata 'cerita'.

"..." Sting hanya terdiam.

"Oh... baiklah apa jangan-jangan, kau juara 1 dari belakang hm..." Ucap Yukino dengan nada licik.

"Kata siapa HUH!?" kata Sting.

"HEH! Itu sudah pastikan." Kata Yukino

Mereka berdua terus beradu mulut, Natsu yang melihatnya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan sementara Lucy hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala lalu menghela nafas, pertengkaran mereka berdua berhenti karena datangnya _Sensei _serta bel yang berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Ehem! Mohon perhatiannya." Ucap guru berambut pirang yang berdiri didepan kelas.

Setelah kelas diam dan merhatikan, guru pirang itu mulai berbicara.

"Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, nama saya Laxus Dreyar, dan saya akan menjadi guru dalam pelajaran bahasa, dan matematika." Kata Laxus dengan tegas.

"Karena ini hari pertama, jadi sekarang tidak belajar hanya perkenalan saja." Ucap Laxus.

**_:;'-Lucy POV-';:_**

Yeah! Sekarang tidak belajar, Laxus _sensei_ menyebut satu persatu nama-nama dan sekarang adalah giliran perempuan berambut scarlet, dia mengenakan jas berwarna merah beda dengan yang lainnya, dan juga di mengenakan kacamatanya yang membuat kesan pintar pada anak itu, jika aku boleh jujur... DIA MANIS SEKALI! Seandainya aku mempunyai wajah sepertinya... setelah gadis scarlet itu berdiri didepan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Erza Scarlet, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi ketua petugas kedisiplinan di sekolah ini, mohon bantuannya." Ucap perempuan itu lalu membungkukan badan lalu mengangkatnya kembali lalu duduk dibangkunya.

"Gray Fullbuster maju kedepan!" seru Laxus _sensei_.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu maju dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Gray Fullbuster, _Yoroshiku_." Ucapnya singkat.

Saat Gray ingin berjalan menuju bangkunya _pinky boy_ disampingku tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hei apa-apaan kau, memperkenalkan diri sesingkat itu HUH!" kata Natsu sambil berjalan menuju Gray.

Ohh... NO!... aku yakin dia pasti ingin mengajak berantem.

"Memang apa masalahmu, **salmon**?" tanya Gray sambil menekan kata 'salmon'.

"Hee... kau mau mengajak berantem ya, pervert! Sebelum kau berantem denganku cari semua bajumu yang hilang!" seru Natsu, tunggu kalau dia bilang begitu... aku pun menoleh kearah Natsu dan Gray.

Satu

.

Dua

.

.

Tiga

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!" semua siswi menutup matanya dan berteriak termasuk aku dan kecuali Erza, karena Erza suaranya terlalu besar jadi jika berteriak aku tahu itu suaranya.

"FULLBUSTER-_SAN_! CEPAT CARI BAJUMU DAN PAKAI!" seruku yang masih menutup mata.

"HUAA! SEJAK KAPAN!" kata Fullbuster-_san_.

Dasar bodoh! Aneh masa ia tak tahu dimana bajunya! Ugh... aku masih SMP! SMP! SMP LHO! Tch... dasar Pervert, mana ada nanti perempuan yang mau dengannya HUH!

"GRAY-_SAMA_ KEREN KYA!" kata seseorang sepertinya perempuan.

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

"FULLBUSTER-_SAN_ SUDAH PAKAI BAJU BELUM, KAU TAHU AKU MASIH SMP FULLBUSTER-_SAN_, KAU ITU **PERVERT**! **PERVERT**!" kata Yukino dengan menekan kata 'Pervert'.

"Ah... aku sudah selesai menggunakan bajuku, dan aku bukan Pervert kalau kau mau tahu, dan apa yang kau maksud aku keren hah dasar aneh!" seru Gray kepada Yukino dan perempuan yang satu itu.

"HUWEEE... GRAY-_SAMA_ MEMARAHI JUVIA... HUWEEEE..." Kata perempuan yang mengatakan dirinya Juvia, sambil menangis.

Seketika kelas itu seperti kolam berenang, karena tangisan Juvia yang tak henti-henti, bahkan Laxus pun hampir tenggelam, karena air mata tsunami Juvia yang dasyat sekali.

"GRAY... CEPAT SURUH PEREMPUAN ITU UNTUK TIDAK MENANGIS!" ucap seisi kelas.

"HUAA... memangnya aku berbuat apa?!" tanya Gray yang terbawa ombak dasyat.

"HUWEEEE... GRAY-_SAMA_ MEMBENCI JUVIAAA... HUEEE!" kata perempuan itu.

"GRAY!" teriak seisi kelas kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" kata Gray.

Gray pun mendekati perempuan itu lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan, setelah itu Gray tersenyum dan berkata.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis, lagi pula aku tidak membencimu bukan?" tanya Gray.

"Jadi Gray-_sama_ tidak membenci Juvia?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Oh iya namamu Juvia ya, _yoroshiku_ Juvia-_chan_~" Kata Gray dengan nada menggoda yang membuat pipi Juvia bersemu merah, seperti semangka.

"Um... namaku Juvia, Juvia Lockser _yoroshiku_ Gray-_sama_." Ucap Juvia senang dengan satu tetes air mata bahagia di pelupuk matanya.

"Eh... kau menangis?" tanya Gray.

"Juvia menangis karena bahagia." Kata Juvia sambil memeluk Gray, Gray pun membalas pelukan yang diberikan Juvia.

"Ehem... Gray... ingat disini ada kami." Ucap Erza sambil berpura-pura batuk.

Karena ucapan Erza, Gray dan Juvia jadi salah tingkah dengan pipi mereka yang dihiasi rona merah, HEH! Padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan tapi sudah bermesraan.

"Ah... Erza benar... serasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua ne... Erza." Kata laki-laki berambut biru disebelahnya dengan tatto diwajahnya, Erza mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"URUSAI!" kata Gray.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas sudah seperti normal, dan banyak sekali teman-teman yang baik sekali pada Lucy dan yang sudah memperkenalkan diri, seperti Natsu Dragneel (Itu sudah jelas), Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, JuviaLockser, Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox (Dia tidak terlalu baik karena cuek), Jellal Fernandes sahabat kecil Erza sekaligus ketua OSIS, Jet dan Droy Fans berat Levy, Evegreen, Cana Alberona Pencinta Alkohol atau Bir, Loke Playboy yang disukai banyak orang dijuga menyukai Lucy dan menyatakannya secara teterangan dikelas walau hari pertama ia bilang Lucy sangat mempesona itu sebabnya ia menyatakannya namun ditolak Lucy dengan dingin yang membuat Loke murung, Bickslow si pencinta boneka, dan masih banyak lagi (Termasuk Yukino dan Sting).

Pelajaran terus berlangsung hingga bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pulang, ya pulang karena ini hari pertama, Lucy bahkan tidak menyangka dikelasnya begitu ribut apa mungkin hanya dikelasnya atau mungkin semuanya, Lucy terus memikirkan itu bahkan dia tidak menyadari ia sudah membuka pagar rumahnya dan menutupnya lagi, dan berjalan kekamarnya tanpa menyebukan '_tadaima _atau aku pulang'. Bahkan ibunya sendiri pusing dengan perubahan drastis putrinya itu.

**_:;'-Lucy POV-';:_**

Tak kusangka sekolah _favorite_ semua orang seperti itu, hah sudahlah sekarang aku mandi dulu, tapi sekolah itu menarik dan keren dan sepertinya aku akan betah disana ditambah ada Nat... eits... Lucy! Apa yang kau pikirkan Huh!? Kenapa jadi ke si bodoh itu ARGH!

"Lucy-_sama_." Kata seseorang sepertinya dia pelayanku karena tidak ada yang memanggilku '_Sama'_ kecuali pelayan-pelayanku.

"Ah iya, buka saja pintunya!" seruku.

"Hari ini ada tamu special yang akan makan malam bersama, jadi mohon kenakan gaun ini." Kata Pelayan itu setelah membuka pintu kamarku.

Huh! Tamu special ya, um tunggu itu bukannya gaun mama?

"Itu bukannya gaun mama ya?" tanyaku.

"Oh ini memang mirip gaunnya dengan Layla-_sama_ tapi untuk sanggulannya akan berbeda Lucy-_sama_." Kata pelayan itu.

"Ah... baiklah." Kataku.

Seketika itu juga pelayan pergi dan menutup pintu, ah gaun ini memang indah (Gaunnya sama kaya gaun yang Lucy pake waktu mengunjungi Jude) setelah itu aku mengambil handuk lalu masuk kekamar mandi dan setelah selesai aku mengenakan gaun yang pelayan beri kepadaku, aku menyanggul rambutku dan membiarkan poniku terjatuh dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambutku. Ah... satu lagi aku mempunyai adik yang manis dia mirip papa tapi mudah menangis namanya Michelle Heartfilia dia sedang diluar negeri dan akan pulang malam ini dan berarti aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya Hua... aku sangat kangen dengannya, sudah sangat lama aku duduk di meja riasku sepertinya ada yang memanggilku untuk kebawah. Aku pun berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ruang tamu dan saat aku ditangga aku bisa melihat tamunya, dan aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka karena kaget aku berteriak hingga membuat semuanya melihat kepadaku.

"EHHH...!"

"Awas." Suara itu familiar di telingaku.

"KYAAAA...!"

**_:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:_**

* * *

**A/N : Ne... menurut kalian semua kenapa Lucy teriak siapa yang bilang awas? Kalian akan tahu di chapter selanjutnya Ok... ****_thank you_****_for reader's_****_sumimasen_**** kalau ada Typo's dan Review ne...**

**Lucy : ****_Nande? _****kenapa aku teriak HUH!**

**Akiko : Nya! Lucy penasaran ya sudah, Akiko mau sekolah dulu ya, ****_see ya in the next chapter!_**

**Lucy : Kalau begitu REVIEW! Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sorano and Rogue

**A/N : Halo ketemu lagi sama Akiko di chappy 3 YAY! Akhirnya selesai juga gomen ya klo lama, karna hari ini Akiko ulang tahun jadi ceritanya agak dipanjangin sedikit, ****_gomen_**** klo tetep pendek, ya jadwalnya terlalu penuh jadi sudah lanjutinnya jadi Akiko berencana untuk menyelesaikannya sekarang dan mengirimnya, dan untuk hari ini libur bukan libur tapi meliburkan diri sebab di sekolah Akiko untuk yang kelas 6 cuman BTQ doang (Baca Tulis Quran) dan kalian pasti udah dapat jawaban bahwa Akiko ini non Islam jadi libur hari sabtu sekolah dari minggu sampai jum'at yosh, kalau kalian mau tahu ini ulang tahun Akiko yang ke 11 sampai ****_my family_**** melupakannya, hm... tapi ya sudahlah lagi pula gk ada yg special di hari ulang tahunku (Kok jadi curhat ya?) kalau gitu langsung aja kita balas review! **

* * *

**:;'-Balasan Review-';:**

**karinalu**

**Akiko : Hue... (Terharu) apa bener ya bikin penasaran? Kalau gitu ****_arigatou_**** ini ceritanya udah di update! Selamat membaca review lagi ya Karin-****_san_**

**nshawol56**

**Akiko : ****_Ne_****... Bella-****_san _****masih belum tepat.. Ternyata UTSnya MASIH LAMA! (Dasar guru PHP . #Plakk ditampar guru). A-****_chan _****masih SD kelas 6 dan biar aku tebak Bella-****_san_**** pasti udah SMA kelas 12 umurnya 17 tahun apa aku benar? Ya tanggal serta bulan ya pasti tahunnya beda, walau sebenernya 'dia' lebih tua tapi dia kaya anak-anak kelas 1 SD . temen-temen Akiko semua udah hampir pubertas tapi dia bilang di gk mau pubertas #Plakk kok ngelanturnya jauh amat ya... ok kalau begitu Selamat membaca review lagi ya Bella-****_nee..._**** boleh Akiko panggil ****_nee?_**

**azalya dragneel**

**Akiko : azalya-****_san_**** ingin tahu siapa? baca ya, dan ****_gomen_**** gk bisa update cepat karena faktor pr yang numpuk (ya guru-guru Akiko gk kira-kira ngasih prnya). Yosh kalau begitu selamat membaca ya dan review lagi ya ****_arigatou!_**

* * *

**A/N : Kalau begitu tanpa basa-basi lagi kita langsung aja SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**Note : - Di chap ini Lucy memanggil Gray dengan nama kecilnya!**

** - Dan Levy juga Lucy sudah bersahabat!**

**_:;~Happy Reading~;:_**

* * *

_**Thank You for Everything**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Lucy.H & Natsu.D**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

******Chapter sebelumnya.**

Seketika itu juga pelayan pergi dan menutup pintu, ah gaun ini memang indah (Gaunnya sama kaya gaun yang Lucy pake waktu mengunjungi Jude) setelah itu aku mengambil handuk lalu masuk kekamar mandi dan setelah selesai aku mengenakan gaun yang pelayan beri kepadaku, aku menyanggul rambutku dan membiarkan poniku terjatuh dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambutku. Ah... satu lagi aku mempunyai adik yang manis dia mirip papa tapi mudah menangis namanya Michelle Heartfilia dia sedang diluar negeri dan akan pulang malam ini dan berarti aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya Hua... aku sangat kangen dengannya, sudah sangat lama aku duduk di meja riasku sepertinya ada yang memanggilku untuk kebawah. Aku pun berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ruang tamu dan saat aku ditangga aku bisa melihat tamunya, dan aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka karena kaget aku berteriak hingga membuat semuanya melihat kepadaku.

"EHHH...!"

"Awas." Suara itu familiar di telingaku.

"KYAAAA...!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Sorano and Rogue  
**

**_:;'-Lucy POV-';:_**

"_Tadaima_!" seru seseorang ah... itu suara Michelle, tunggu dulu bukankah aku tadi mau jatuh ya.

Saat aku melihat kebawah!

"KYA!" teriakku sambil menutup mata.

BRUKK...!

"_Ittai_." Ucapku, ahh... badanku sakit semua ugh... untuk saja kepalaku tidak terbentur keras, sehingga tidak menyebabkan aku amnesia.

"Luce... sampai kapan kau mau tengkurap terus, kaya mau menangkap teroris saja." Ucap si 'Pinky bodoh' itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu.

"Aku gak tengkurap tapi terlentang dan aku gak mau nangkep teroris!" kataku yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri.

"Luce... bukannya tengkurap sama terlentang itu sama ya?" tanya Natsu dengan muka polosnya.

Natsu apakah sepolos itukah dirimu? Eh... kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya ya.

"Luce apakah arwahmu masih ada disitu, jika ada jangan kaya patung, tapi kau sudah tidak ada aku akan menguburmu." Yah kata-kata itulah yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu lalu memnghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Natsu itu.

"Kubur saja aku." Ucapku dingin kepadanya lalu berjalan melewatinya lalu (Readers : LALU-LALU MULU! | Akiko : Iya-iya) duduk di sebelah mamaku dengan aura yang suram.

"_One-chan_? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan adikku yang tercinta (#PLAKK! [Di tampar Lucy] Lucy : Sejak kapan aku ngomongnya jadi kaya gitu HUH! | Akiko : Um... ano itu emangnya gak boleh ya? | Michelle : HUWE! _ONE-CHAN _GAK SUKA SAMA HIKS... MICHELLE YA! HUWEEE! | Lucy : Kau salah Michelle aku hanya gak suka sama kata-kata yang dibuat **Akiko** | Akiko : Hah... dari pada nunggu Michelle selesai nangis kita lanjut aja!)

"Aku tidak ap-" Saat aku mau menyelesaikan perkataanku, Natsu langsung memotongnya dengan mengendongku ala _Bridal Style_ .

"Apa yang kau lakukan _BAKA_!" teriakku.

"Ahh... jadi teringat masa muda kita ya Grandine, saat aku tak bisa menggendongmu karena kau terlalu berat." Ucap laki-laki yang umurnya sebaya dengan papaku.

BLETAK!

Bapa-bapa itu hanya mendapatkan baso besar di kepalanya oleh seseorang yang ia panggil Grandine itu.

"Menggendongmu lalu menguburmu Luce aku sudah menyiapkan kuburan." Kata Natsu.

"Turunkan aku!" ucapku.

"Tidak akan!" seru Natsu.

"Memang kalau aku tidak menurunkanmu kau mau apa Luce?" tanya Natsu.

BLETAK!

"Membuat sebuah baso dikepalamu!" seruku kesal.

Lama-lama Natsu menjadi tidak seimbang dan imbalanya adalah kami berdua jatuh.

BRUKK!

Eh kenapa tidak sakit ya?

"Lu...ce c..epa...t tu...run aku s...ud...ah ke...hil...an...gan na...fas." kata Natsu.

"Ah maaf dan terimakasih." Kataku lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Natsu.

Natsu pun menerima uluran tanganku, dan akhirnya dia berdiri didepanku, ia begitu tajam menatap mataku hingga aku gugup, aku pun menelan ludahku karena binggung dan juga takut serta gugup, bahkan ia meremas tanganku -yang sedari tadi belum dilepaskan- sangat kencang.

"Luce..." Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara setidaknya itu membuatku lega walau hanya sedikit.

"Sebenarnya berat badanmu berapa? Kau tahu badanku jadi sakit semua!" ucap Natsu polosnya.

Aku pun menaikan sedikit gaun itu hingga sampai lutut dan terlihatlah kulit mulusku... eh aku bukan pamer hanya saja aku mau siapkan jurusku.

Satu... aku menyiapkan diriku..

Dua... aku mundur sepuluh langkah..

Tiga... aku menyiapkan jurus rahasia ku..

Empat... aku berlari kearah Natsu..

Lima... aku menendang Natsu tepat di kepalanya hingga terlempar jauh dan tembok rumahku rusak.

"Hua... _One_-_chan_ menyeramkan jika mengeluarkan jurus '**_Lucy Kick'_**nya." Ucap Michelle, tidak adik atau sahabat atau apalah semua sama saja.

"Urusai..." kataku dengan nada sedang tapi mengancam.

"Hua! _One-chan_ku seram!" seru Michelle, ya aku tahu dia memancingku hingga darahku naik dan kepalaku berputar 180 derajat (Lucy : AUTHOR GILA DASAR, EMANG KEPALAKU APAAN! | Akiko : Hueee... _gomennasai_!)

"Urusai...!"

"_One-chan_ kok bisa serem ya?" tanya Michelle.

"Urusai...!"

"_One_-_chan _mirip hantu Sadako!" kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Sadako, lagi pula Sadako warna rambutnya hitam kalau aku kan pirang (Akiko : Yang gak tau hantu Sadako silahkan tanya mbah google).

"Urusai..!"

"_ONE-CHAN _COCOKLOH KALAU JADI PASANGAN SI** '_PINKYBOY_** **' **ITU." Teriak Michelle.

"NAMAKU NATSU!" protes Natsu.

"Ah iya Natsu-_san_ maksudku." Kata Michelle memperbaiki kata-katanya.

Sekarang darahku sudah naik, aku benar-benar kesal pada mereka.

"Oh... ternyata Lucy-_nee_ menyukainya ya?" kata Michelle.

"URUSAIIII!" teriakku.

"Oh iya Lucy Mama lupa memperkenalkan seseorang." Kata Mama yang pasti untuk menghentikan perkelahian kami berdua.

"Itu Natsu, Mama yakin kau sudah dekat dengannya ya kan?" kata Mama sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"Dekat!? Ma.. Aku dan Natsu baru bekenalan tadi pagi saat disekolah!" jawabku.

"Tapi kalian sudah seperti bertahun-tahun bertemu." Kata seseorang yang sebelumnya dipanggil Grandine.

"Ini adalah Grandine Ibu dari Natsu." Kata Mama, setelah mendengar itu aku berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"_Yoroshiku _tante Grandine, namaku Lucy." Ucapku sambil memberikan senyum manis.

"Aw... dia sopan dan cantik sekali Layla sama sepertimu!" kata tante Grandine.

"Oh iya Grandine kenalkan putriku yang kedua! Michelle kemari jangan diam dipintu terus!" seru Mama.

Mendengar perkataan Mama, Michelle pun berjalan kearahku dan dan berdiri disamping kiriku, ia juga sama sepertiku, memberi salam.

"_Yoroshiku_ tante Grandine, dan paman Igneel." Ucap Michelle ya sepertinya dia sudah mengenal tante Grandine dan paman Igneel kalau aku tak salah dengar.

"Ternyata ini anak keduamu dia lebih mirip Jude ya." Kata tante Grandine.

"Oh iya Lucy itu Igneel dan itu Wendy adik Natsu." Kata Mama.

"_Yoroshiku_ paman Igneel, Wendy." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badan dan mengangkatnya kembali.

"_Yo-yoroshiku _Lucy-_san_." Kata Wendy, dia pemalu ya tapi dia sangat imut tapi sepertinya Wendy tidak bodoh seperti Natsu.

"Ah maafkan Wendy ya, dia memang sangat pemalu." Kata tante Grandine.

"Tak apa, lagi pula semua orang mempunyai karakter yang berbeda." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"_A-arigatou _Lucy-_san_." Kata Wendy.

"_Iie_... kau tak perlu berterima kasih lagi pula aku tak melakukan apa pun." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ano... _gomennasai_ tapi makan malamnya sudah siap." Kata pelayan yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi berdiri di situ.

Mama hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berkata. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Si pelayan itu hanya mengagguk dan pergi setelah melihat bahwa pelayan itu sudah tak tampak lagi Mama mengajak semua untuk makan malam, ya makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan bersama keluarga Dragneel penuh kehangatan, keceriaan, dan canda tawa, aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini...

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Hari minggu yang sangat cerah membuat semua orang menjadi lebih bersemangat. Natsu dan Lucy sudah bangun dengan jam, menit, detik yang sama, dan sekarang adalah jam 8, untuk Lucy itu sudah biasa namun untuk Natsu itu luar biasa sebab jam paling pagi untuk Natsu bangun pada hari minggu adalah jam 12. Sekarang sudah lima minggu dari kejadian makan malam itu hubungan Natsu dan Lucy sangatlah dekat dengan status '**sahabat**'.

Dan seminggu setelah kejadian itu Lucy menjadi sangat terkenal begitu pun dengan Natsu. Lucy terkenal karena cantik, manis, lucu, periang, pintar, dan sexy itulah anggapan teman-teman Lucy kepadanya, sedangkan Natsu karena murah senyum, lucu, keren, bisa bermain gitar, pintar dalam pelajaran olahraga serta bahasa asing.

Sekarang Natsu dan Lucy adalah tetangga rumah Natsu hanya sejauh 5 meter dari rumah Lucy, dan kemarin Natsu mengajak Lucy untuk jalan-jalan hari ini, ya mereka akan jalan kaki sebab Natsu tak punya SIM! Dan juga Lucy memilih berjalan katanya itu sehat lagi pula obat pencegah mabuk punya Natsu sudah habis stok jadi mereka berdua terpaksa berjalan.

Setelah Lucy terbangun ia mengambil handuk dan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Setelah selesai mandi serta mengenakan bajunya itu, Lucy duduk di meja riasnya dan mengambil jepit pita yang ukurannya lumayan besar, dan setelah selesai Lucy turun kebawah melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang-bincang diruang tamu namun ia tak melihat Michelle.

"Ah... Lucy kau sudah bangun... ayo makan, Michelle yang memasaknya lho." Ajak Layla.

Lucy hanya mengangguk pertanda ia setuju, Jude, Layla, serta Lucy berjalan kearah ruang makan, makan yang tersedia disana banyak sekali bahkan untuk 50 orang pun tak akan habis, yap ini semua pasti akan Michelle habiskan, dia adalah anak paling rakus sedunia setelah Natsu, tapi anehnya ia tak pernah naik berat badan itu di karenakan Layla yang selalu mengajarinya menjaga berat badan.

Setelah selesai makan bell rumah kediaman Heartfilia itu berbunyi , Lucy pun bilang kepada Mamanya bahwa ia saja yang membuka pintunya, setelah pintunya dibuka ia berlari kearah pagar rumahnya yang luar biasa besarnya itu, dan terlihat orang yang menekan bell itu.

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat siapa orang yang datang, ne... pasti kalian tau kan si bodoh pembuat onar Natsu... sebelum Lucy pergi bersama Natsu ia berpamitan kepada Jude, Layla, dan Michelle.

Beberapa Menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di pusat kota Magnolia, indah, asri, damai itulah kata-kata yang diluncurkan orang-orang jika melihat kota Magnolia, namun hari ini di pusat kota sangat ramai banya stand-stand makanan di sepanjang jalan, seperti merayakan suatu festival.

"Ne... Luce kenapa ramai sekali ya?" tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, hah... bagaimana kalau kita tanya orang saja Natsu..." kata Lucy sambil melihat kesekelilingnya dan tertangkaplah sekelompok orang yang sangat familiar.

"Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Levy-_chan_, Gajeel?!" teriak Lucy dengan nada setengah bertanya dan setengahnya kaget.

"Lu-_chan_!" sahut Levy riang.

"Yo Lucy!" sapa Gray.

"Wah... wah... wah... padahal baru lima minggu mereka berkenalan sudah berkencan." Ucap Jellal sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Yang lainnya hanya menggangguk mendengarnya bahwa mereka setuju dengan Jellal.

"KAMI TIDAK BERKENCAN!" seru Natsu dan Lucy.

Untungnya semua orang yang disana tidak menghiraukannya, mungkin itu sudah sering terjadi, tetapi jika mereka melihatnya mereka berdua akan malu ah... bukan malu tapi sangat malu.

"Eh... itu bukannya Lucy dan yang lainnya?!" kata orang yang sepertinya suaranya sangat dikenal.

"Hee... itu benar Lucy-_san_ dan yang lainnya ayo kita hampiri mereka, sekaligus bertanya!" seru perempuan yang sepertinya temannya.

"Lucy―Lucy-_san_!" kata kedua orang yang tadi bercakap-cakap seperti angin berlalu.

"Eh! Ka... kalian ne... ada apa... sampai berteriak begitu?" tanya Lucy.

"Ah gomen, kami hanya ingin bertanya Lucy-_san_ hari ini Rogue-_kun_ dan Sorano-_nee_ pulang katanya mereka akan bertemu kami disini apa kau melihatnya?" tanya perempuan itu sambil berlari kecil kearah Lucy diikuti laki-laki dibelakangnya, mereka adalah Yukino dan Sting.

"APA!?" teriak Lucy.

"Ke... kenapa mereka berdua tidak memberitahuku... maaa... tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat mereka." Kata Lucy.

Baru saja Lucy mau berbicara lagi ponselnya sudah memotong kata-katanya dengan nada deringnya itu pertanda bahwa ada yang mengirim pesan tapi siapa? Entahlah Lucy pun membuka ponsel yang terus berdering itu.

**_From : Sora_Angel_**

**_To : LucyFillia_Sama_**

**_Halo Lucy lama tak jumpa... gomen aku tak mengabari kalau aku sudah pulang... aku sekarang berada di pusat kota Magnolia bersama Rogue, biar kutebak kau pasti sedang bersama teman-teman mu dan pacarmu lalu Stikky serta Yuki-chan, temui aku di cafe Light and Darkness bawa juga teman-temanmu, dan pacarmu jangan lupa bawa si Stikky dan Yuki-chan ya! Aku yang traktir!_**

Lucy hanya menghela nafas lalu membalas pesan itu.

**_From : LucyFillia_Sama_**

**_To : Sora_Angel_**

**_Hah... dasar kau ini bilang saja tidak ingin diganggu, kau tahu Sting dan Yukino khawatir, dan aku tidak memiliki pacar! Baiklah aku akan mengajak mereka! Dan awas jika akhirnya aku yang bayar. Diam ditempat aku akan segera kesana!_**

"Mereka berdua ada di cafe Light and Darkness, ne minna... kalian ikut ada yang ingin kukenalkan ke kalian semua." Kata Lucy, semua hanya mengganguk pertanda mereka mengiyakannya.

Setelah sampai di depan cafe tersebut mereka disambut oleh para pelayan-pelayan.

**_:;'-Lucy POV-';:_**

Pelayan-pelayan itu menyambut kami semua, tapi kenapa keadaan cafe ini sepi ya? Ah entahlah. Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan yang mengarah kepada kami datang dari mulut para pelayang itu.

"Maaf apa anda tamu? Apakah anda sudah mendapat undangan dari Sorano-_sama_ dan Rogue-_sama_? Siapa nama anda? Dan siapa yang ada dibelakang anda? Jika anda bukan tamu silahkan keluar! Tapi jika anda tamu beritahu kami, tunjukan undangannya dan siapa nama anda!" seru pelayan perempuan itu dengan cepat.

Pelayan macam apa itu memberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan suara kecil dan alur yang sangat cepat, hah... aku telah mengetahuinya sekarang Rogue dan Sora-_chan_ menyewa tempat ini pantas saja ia bilang bahwa dia yang traktir. Tapi aku tak yakin sepenuhnya ia bayar pasti Rogue membayar setengahnya atau aku yang akan membayar setengahnya?

Geez... lupakan saja Lucy jika kau memikirkan itu pasti akhirnya kau yang akan membayar.

"Ne... kalian tidak usah menanyakannya mereka adalah tamu." Jawab seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan Sora-_chan_.

"Ah... kalau begitu _gomen_ saya bertanya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi tadi." Ucap pelayan yang menanyakan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu sambil membungkuk pertanda bahwa ia meminta maaf.

"_I..ie_... tak apa aku bisa melupakan hal ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum, dan si pelayan itu membalas senyumku dengan senyumannya yang benar-benar manis kalau dilihat.

"_Arigatou_ kalau begitu ruangannya ada di sebelah kanan." Kata pelayan itu sambil menunjuk ruangan itu.

Hmm... jadi aku mengerti sekarang di sini banya ruangan... itu berarti ini baru ruangan tengah dan yang berkunjung masih banyak lagi.

Setelah kami semua sampai di ruangan itu, tampak indah dengan lampu yang setia menyala, disini tampak banyak makanan yang sudah disediakan banyak sekali.

"Ne... sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu namaku Sorana Aguria kakak kembar dari Yukino senang bertemu dengan kalian, dan ini Rogue Cheney dia sahabatku salam kenal." Ucap Sora-_chan_.

Dan Rogue yang disebutkan hanya diam saja tak mempedulikan.

"_Nee_-_san,_ Rogue-_kun_ ini teman-temanku ini Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Levy, Gray, Juvia, dan Gajeel." Ucap Yukino.

Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Levy, Gray, Juvia, dan Gajeel memberi salam kepada kedua orang yang ada didepanku itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo KITA BERPESTA!" seru Sora-_chan._

"Makanlah sepuas kalian ini gratis!" ucap Rogue.

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung duduk di meja makan mengambil saus tabasco dan langsung memakannya dan semua makanan yang ada dipiringnya ia lumuri oleh saus itu, sedangkan dengan Erza dia memakan 2 buah cake ukuran _large_ yang bertingkat 10 (Akiko : WOW! Kita liat aja apakah Erza bakalan gendut #Ditebas sama Erza), lalu Gray meminta es balok lalu ia jadikan es serut dan menaburkannya ke makanannya, lalu Gajeel meminta burger besi, dan Lucy, Yukino, Sorano, Juvia, Jellal, Sting, dan Rogue makan dengan normalnya.

Setelah selesai makan-makan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah, satu komplek jadi mereka berjalan bersama-sama sambil berbincang-bincang dan disela-sela pembicaraan selalu ada canda tawa membuat mereka semua menjadi nyaman satu sama lain, ya mereka tampak seperti saudara. Tentu saja jika tidak terlihat seperti saudara itu namanya bukan Fairy Tail.

**_:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:_**

* * *

**A/N : Minna-san bagaimana ceritanya baguskah? Jelekkah? Review ya!  
**

**Satu lagi kalian ingin membuat Lisanna menjadi peran Antagonist atau Protagonist yo! silahkan votting dengan cara RIVIEW! Karna peran Lisanna tergantung kalian!**

**Lucy : Natsu... diam jangan dorong aku nanti ketahuan.**

**Natsu : Ah... gomen Luce.**

**Erza : Kalian berdua cepat langsung saja aku ingin memakan kuenya.  
**

**Gray, Juvia, Levy, Loke, Gajeel, Jellal, Cana, Dan masih banyak lagi : Jangan lupakan kami semua ada disini.  
**

**Akiko : Ehem... aku tau kalian disitu!**

**Lucy : Te..He.. ketahuan ya...**

**Lucy, Natsu, Erza, ****Gray, Juvia, Levy, Loke, Gajeel, Jellal, Cana, Dan masih banyak lagi** : _Otanjobi Omedeto!_

**Akiko : Maa... _arigatou _atas pestanya yosh!**

**ALL : Minna-_san Review _Ya!**

**Akiko : Dan ingat peran Lisanna tergantung kalian semua! ^****.**^


	4. Chapter 4 : What Happend? 1

**A/N : Akiko kembali! Gomen ya! Gak bisa update cepet karna banyak PR, dan mungkin untuk chap 5 agak lama yosh dari pada lama-lama ****_etto_**** Erza! Bantu aku untuk bales review ya!**

* * *

**:;'-Balasan Review-';:**

**Reka **

**Akiko : ****_Etto_****, ini sudah update!**

**Erza : Selamat membaca! Dan silahkan review lagi ya!**

**yumi loke leo**

**Erza : Hm... sebenernya klo dipikiran ni author untuk protagonis maupun antagonis sama-sama direbut sama Lisanna hanya saja berbeda.**

**Akiko : ****_Haii!_**** Tenang aja bakal ada Loke kok! Selamat membaca dan silahkan review lagi ya!**

**nshawol566**

**Akiko : ****_Haii_**** Akiko asli kelas 6 sd. ****_Etto_**** menurut Akiko, Akiko gak masih belum pinter TT_TT dalam buat ff ini jadi maafkan kalau ada kesalahan. Hoaa! Akhirnya lulus jadi peramal! #PLAKK sebenernya banyak temen Akiko bilang, Akiko kaya peramal, padahal Akiko cuman nebak-nebak aja. Huee! ****_Arigatou_****, tapi gomen Akiko gak bisa buat Natsu dan Lucy pacaran, dan untuk sarannya Akiko masih belum tau Bella-****_nee_****. **

**Erza : Shhh... udah-udah jangan banyak ngomong! Selamat membaca dan silahkan review lagi nshawol-****_san_****.**

**Hana Hii-chan**

**Akiko : ****_Arigatou_****! Eh... gak apa-apa kok, ini sudah dilanjutkan! Untuk Lisanna kita liat saja vote terbanyak!**

**Erza : Hah.. tapi masih kebanyakan orang bimbang untuk peran Lisanna, Selamat membaca dan silahkan review lagi Hana-****_san_****.**

**azalya dragneel**

**Akiko : ****_Hai... hai..._**** ini sudah dilanjutkan! silahkan membaca dan review lagi ya Azalya-****_san_****.**

**happy hitsugaya fernandes**

**Akiko : Hm... kalau untuk peran Lisanna itu sih yang paling banyak vote, tapi Akiko usahaiin ceritanya tidak akan gagal dan bakan membuat Hitsugaya-****_san _****(bolehkan panggil begini?) akan mengluarkan be pack-pack tissue XD hahaha Akiko bercanda kok, ****_arigatou _****atas semangatnya!**

**Erza : Selamat membaca dan silahkan review lagi!**

**Nacchan48**

**Akiko : Hoaa! Jadi ceritanya gak laku ya... kayanya ada jin Akiko deh! Bercanda kok... terima kasih atas reviewnya dan semangatnya!**

**Erza : Selamat membaca dan silahkan review lagi Nacchan!**

* * *

**A/N : Hoaam... tanpa basa-basi lagi **

**_:;~Happy Reading~;:_**

* * *

_**Thank You for Everything**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Lucy.H & Natsu.D**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung duduk di meja makan mengambil saus tabasco dan langsung memakannya dan semua makanan yang ada dipiringnya ia lumuri oleh saus itu, sedangkan dengan Erza dia memakan 2 buah cake ukuran _large_ yang bertingkat 10 (Akiko : WOW! Kita liat aja apakah Erza bakalan gendut #Ditebas sama Erza), lalu Gray meminta es balok lalu ia jadikan es serut dan menaburkannya ke makanannya, lalu Gajeel meminta burger besi, dan Lucy, Yukino, Sorano, Juvia, Jellal, Sting, dan Rogue makan dengan normalnya.

Setelah selesai makan-makan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah, satu komplek jadi mereka berjalan bersama-sama sambil berbincang-bincang dan disela-sela pembicaraan selalu ada canda tawa membuat mereka semua menjadi nyaman satu sama lain, ya mereka tampak seperti saudara. Tentu saja jika tidak terlihat seperti saudara itu namanya bukan Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : What Happend? - 1**

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Hari senin yang begitu menyiksa bagi siswa dan siswi yang mempunyai kepintaran dibawah rata-rata karena hari ini sudah ujian. Ujian yang menentukan mereka akan naik kelas atau tidak.

Dan salah satu orang yang tersiksa adalah Natsu, tentu saja walau ia pintar dalam pelajaran olahraga dan bahasa asing, tetapi kelemahannya terletak pada perlajaran lainnya apa lagi matematika satu pelajaran yang memusingkan dan biologi pelajaran yang begitu membosankan, selama ini ia banyak bertemu dengan guru-guru dan menjadi akrab selain itu hubungannya dengan Lucy pun semakin dekat bahkan sangat dan lebih dari sangat, hari ini adalah ulangan fisika pelajaran yang tak terlalu susah untuk seorang Natsu.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kata Mavis, ya dia guru yang mengajar fisika.

Setelah guru itu perg,i tanpa ada aba-aba serempak mereka semua berteriak. "HOREEE...!"

Setelah mereka berteriak, murid-murid itu berpisah-pisah ada yang pergi ke kantin, lapangan, perpustakaan, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Namun tidak dengan laki-laki berambut pinky yang satu ini, ia hanya duduk sambil mengistirahatkan kelapanya itu, kenapa dia apakah terkena trauma? Depresi? Atau apa? Sebenarnya dia tidak terkena apa-apa, hanya saja ia saat ulangan tadi ia baru mengisi 9 soal dari 10 dan saat guru melihat 9 soal itu betul semua, bukankah itu bagus mendapat nilai 90 pada ulangannya itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin ia mendapat 90. Memang ia baru mengisi 9 dari 10 soal dan itu betul semua, namun jumlah seluruh soal adalah 100 dan mungkin dinilainya akan menjadi 0,9 WOW! Itu adalah nilai yang terbesar yang pernah ia dapatkan. Dan pasti kalian tau dia adalah siapa, Tentu saja! Dia adalah...

"Tsu... Natsu... NATSU!" teriak seseorang Lucy

"Eh... a..ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Geez... kau ini dasar pikun, bukannya kau ingin mengajakku makan bersama saat istirahat?"

"Hehehehe... _gomen _aku hampir saja lupa, dan untungnya kau memberi tahuku." Kata Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Lucy.

"_Chotto!_ Luce kita makan di atap sekolah saja."

"Heee... bukannya kita dari tadi ingin ke atap sekolah."

"Oh iya juga ya."

**_⁞:;-'Atap Sekolah'-;:⁞_**

Hening... Hening... Hening... itulah yang dapat dibilang jika melihat kedua orang ini.

Keduanya hanya sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, bahkan keduanya menjadi jengkel karena keadaan yang mereka alami, namun itu tak akan lama karena salah satu dari mereka akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne... Luce, sepulang sekolah nanti, kau maukan mengajariku untuk ulangan matematika besok?"

"Hm... baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kekelas sebentar lagi belnya akan berbunyi." Kata Lucy.

Natsu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil namun pasti (?).

**_⁞:;-'Sepulang Sekolah'-;:⁞_**

"KYAAA! NATSU! HATI-HATI! BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA MATI DULUAN! KYAAA AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEKARANG!" teriak Lucy.

Ne... kalian tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Bermain rollerkoster? Bukan, mengunjungi rumah hantu? Bukan, bermain kora-kora? Bukan, lalu apa yang mereka lakukan? Hanya sekedar mengendarai sepeda itu saja, lalu apa yang membuat Lucy teriak? Itu karena Natsu mengendarainya dengan kecepatan 3 kilometer/menit, hm... kalian bisa bayangkan secepat apa itu.

Sebenarnya Lucy sudah mencoba berteriak-teriak mencari alasan agar Natsu memelankan kecepatan sepeda itu, namun percuma Natsu tak menghiraukannya, karena ia berpendapat dengan kecepatan segitu tidak akan membuang waktu.

"Luce... Luce... kita sudah sampai." Kata Natsu.

Akhirnya Lucy pun membuka matanya terlihat gerbang besar, yang sudah terbukan dan para pelayan yang berdiri di depan sambil melihat Lucy dan Natsu dengan bayangan berbunga-bunga, dan itulah yang membuat Lucy menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ahh... _go.. gomen_ Natsu."

"_Iee_... _daijoubu_."

"_Okaeri _Lucy_-sama!"_teriak para pelayan-pelayan itu.

"_E..etto tadaima..._" jawab Lucy.

"Wah itu bukannya anak dari Igneel-_san_? Tak kusangka dia pacar Lucy-_sama_!" seru salah satu pelayan.

"DIA BUKAN PACARKU!" kata Lucy.

Mendengar perkataan Lucy, ilusi bunga-bunga dari para pelayan itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa sebab.

"Sokka... kalau begitu silahkan masuk Lucy-_sama_, Natsu-_sama_." Kata salah satu dari banyaknya pelayan.

Lucy dan Natsu hanya mengganguk, lalu berjalan melewati para pelayan-pelayan itu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu keluarga Heartfilia ini, mereka berdua lagsung mengambil buku bersiap-siap untuk belajar. Beberapa menit kemudian... ruangan ini terasa sepi, bahkan seperti rumah tak berpenghuni.

"Ano... Lucy-_sama_, ada tamu yang datang..." kata pelayan yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Suruh mereka masuk!" seru Lucy.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kata pelayan itu sambil membukukkan badannya, dan pergi.

Beberapa detik kemudian nampak tiga orang berambut pirang, datang ke ruang tamu.

"Lucy... Mama dan Papa pergi dulu ya, kami ingin mengantar Michelle ke bandara, oh iya Natsu-_kun_ tolong jaga Lucy sampai kami kembali ya!" kata mama Lucy... Layla.

"Haii... Mama." Jawab Lucy.

"Tentu saja tante Layla, aku akan menjaga Lucy sampai tante kembali!" seru Natsu dengan grinsnya.

Ketiga orang itu hanya pergi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, setelah bayangan ketiga orang itu menghilang, Natsu dan Lucy kembali belajar bersama, entah kenapa Lucy merasa ada sesuatu jika ada Natsu di dekatnya,s bahkan hampir setiap kali jantungnya berdetak kencang jika melihat pemuda pinky ini.

**_:;'-Lucy POV-';:_**

Arrgghhhh... kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, ayolah Lucy fokus! Fokus, besok akan ada ulang jika nilaimu jelek bagaimana! Apa mungkin aku menyukainya... TIDAK MUNGKINNNNN! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! Oh Lucy bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya, hah... kumohon seseorang datanglah... aku tidak suka suasana ini!

"LUCYYYYY!" teriak seseorang sambil membuka pintu ruang tamu, ahh.. syukurlah ada seseorang yang datang.

Namun saat aku melihat lagi tu..tunggu ini bukan seseorang tapi sekelompok!

"Kalian, kenapa datang kesini?" tanyaku.

"Ehh... Lucy-_san _kami hanya ingin belajar bareng, apa jangan-jangan kami semua menggangu Lucy-_san _dan Natsu -_san_?" tanya perempuan berambuat biru itu.. Juvia.

"_Iiee..._ kalian tidak menggangu sama sekali kok." Jawab Lucy.

"Jadi kami boleh belajar disini kan?" tanya perempuan berambut scarlet... Erza.

"Y... ya tentu saja boleh." Ucap Lucy.

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Lucy kau harus mengajari ku dulu!" seru Erza.

"Luce kau harus mengajariku duluan, lagi pula aku yang datang kemari duluan!" seru Natsu.

"Diamlah _flamehead_ seharusnya aku yang Lucy ajari duluan!" seru Gray.

"Gray-_sama_ tidak adil seharusnya Juvia dulu yang diajari Lucy-_san_!" Seru Juvia.

"Lu-_chan_ kumohon aku dulu!" seru Levy.

"_Bunny girl_, aku ingin kau mengajariku dulu, atau kau harus menari untukku!" seru Gajeel.

"_Hime!_ Kumohon ajari aku dulu!" seru Loke.

"Hah... merepotkan seharusnya aku banyak belajar... Lucy aku hanya ingin meminta kau untuk mengajariku untuk sekarang saja." Kata Jellal.

"JELLAN/SAN! KAU CURANG!" seru yang lainnya, oh tidak mereka berteriak.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu kalian semua tunggu disini dulu, aku ingin keperpustakaan sebentar." Kata Lucy.

Lucy pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pergi menuju perpustakaan besar di seberang lorong ruang tamu, saat ia membuka pintu ia menyalakan lampu perpustakaan itu.

"Hmm... setahuku aku menaruhnya disini..." gumam Lucy.

BLAM...

"Sial pake mati lampu segala, ngomong-ngomong Natsu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Gray.

"Sekarang jam 18.30." jawab Natsu, sambil membuka ponselnya.

"HUAA... ini terlalu malam, nanti Juvia dimarahi _Kaa_-_san _lagi." Kata Juvia.

"KYAAA! MINNAA! TOLONG AKU!" seru seseorang.

Tiba-tiba mata Natsu terbelak mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu, ya itu suara Lucy.

"LUCY!"

_********__:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:_

* * *

**A/N : HOAA! SELESAI JUGA! Maa~ klo gitu kita hitung vote peran Lisanna**

**Protagonis : 1**

**Antagonis : 2**

**GO!GO!GO! Ayo untuk protagonis vote lagi! Untuk yang mau Antagonis vote lagi! Yosh kalau kalian ingin peran Lisanna protagonis GO! Ayo vote terus! Kalau ada yang ingin antagonis vote ya!**

* * *

**A/N : Oh iya untuk cerita Akiko satu lagi 'Fairy Tail' Akiko butuh 11 review untuk melanjutkan, dan 11 oran itu akan mendapat hadiah, hadiahnya masih rahasia! Yosh menurut kalian kenapa Lucy teriak, apa yang terjadi pada Lucy, dan bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya yang ditinggalkan Natsu. Mau tau jawabannya sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya, silahkan tinggalkan review ya!**

**Salam manis Akiko~**


End file.
